


The Queen's Harem

by CKhybrid



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKhybrid/pseuds/CKhybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man seeking entrance in to the Palace finds himself placed in the Queen's harem. A place where no one is what they seem. SEVERE SMUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Harem

Confusion sets in once The King starts passing him in the corridor. He had been under the impression Silas was the one who requested an audience with him. His plan to attack and kill The Monarch had been made under the assumption.

 

As the situation currently stands, there are seven adversaries he would need to take down; the two males escorting him, two guards standing in the hallway and two more flanking his unsuspecting enemy -the King. Their numbers may change his plans slightly, but would not deter him. He has an affinity for killing.

 

His murderous intentions are forgotten when he is suddenly ushered in to a room and he sees the beautiful woman awaiting him there. He hears the doors close behind him and understands it was The Queen who had him brought here.

 

A large and impressive bed sits in the middle of the room, draped in fabrics of dark red silk. Pale, creamy legs stick up in the air while Queen Caroline lies on her stomach. The material of her dress is the same colour as the bed, only thinner and sheer. The contrast is dramatic. The rest of the room is dark. The red bursts to life and she practically glows.

 

"What is your name?" The Goddess asks him gazing at her painted nails. Her voice sounds like that of an angel, but everything else about the woman screams 'devil.'

 

"Lorenzo," he responds with a smirk, even though merely breathing seems difficult in her presence, "but please, call me Enzo."

 

"Do I detect an accent, Enzo?" The way the name slips off her tongue is a sinful thing indeed. The Queen turns her piercing blue eyes on him instantly drawing the man in. The utterly captivating creature successfully luring him further in to her lair.

 

"That you do gorgeous." The way she is looking at him sends all the blood rushing straight to his loins. Caroline is posed enticingly on the ridiculously large bed. Golden hair draped over her delicate shoulders. He is thinking of all the things he wants to do to her when a thought suddenly occurs to him. Looking around he asks, "are we alone, your Highness?"

 

"I don't think you'll hurt me," she turns slowly and deliberately on to her side, her hand lazily pulling at the material covering her legs and sliding it up her thigh "will you?" She asks with all the innocence of a deadly Viper.

 

"Only if you ASK me to." Dirty promises shine in his dark brown orbs. Her response is a slow and delicious smile. His suspicions about her intentions are at once confirmed and he is all too willing to oblige Her Majesty.

 

"Hmm" Caroline practically purrs and he feels his whole body fight the shudder of anticipation just from the mere sound of it. She pulls herself up from the bed and begins slowly making her way over to him. Her movements are a seductive dance. "I don't ask." Her voice is a siren's song and coaxes him closer until the warmth of her breath is caressing his lips. "I take."

 

She grabs at his clothes and pulls him roughly towards her before crashing her lips harshly against his own. She wastes no time, swaying her hips and grinding her sex against him. While her extremely aggressive behaviour is unexpected, it is not unwelcome. He means to prove he is no play thing as his hands move to cup her ass and his tongue forces its way past her lips. She uses her teeth in response. His hands smooth over her backside before hoisting her up roughly and wrapping her legs around his waist. The vixen squeezes him with her thighs and bobs against his breeches. He is stiff as a bottle already but her fingers digging into his hair cause him to become impossibly harder. Her head moves back and he goes to work, leaving bruising kisses up her neck and across her collarbone.

 

"So eager you are," she says, jaw against his cheek "but remember your duty is to please me." She pulls on his dark mane so hard he is forced to look up at her. "To satisfy me. For I will give you what you desire," and her fingers uncurl and slide down to cradle his face, "but disappoint me and you shall know my discontent." He does not doubt her words but is unconcerned. His ego leaves no room for doubt.

 

"Don't let me wear you out sweetheart." He says with a confident smirk before his nose is sliding down her chest and his lips find the cleavage of her ostentatious dress. Her fingers trail down to the hem of his white shirt, nails ghosting over the waist of his pants before lifting the material up his torso. Her hand is exploring the contours of his skin as she continues to relentlessly dip her front against him. The friction makes him strain painfully in his tan pants but the position they currently find themselves in does not allow for the proper removal of clothing. They both seek to remedy the situation immediately. She slides down his body so her feet barely touch the floor and he walks towards the large canopy bed, intending to lay Caroline on her back. When her legs come in contact with the frame, however, she does not bend. Instead, she grabs on to his shirt and pushes off against the bed with her calves, using the momentum to roll them both so he is now trapped between her and the piece of furniture.

 

The Queen tugs the now ripped material all the way up and over his head. He wants to reciprocate but she takes a step back and wags her finger at him playfully. He stands rooted to the spot when the same delicate digit comes up to rest on the bottom of her swollen pink lip. She keeps eye contact with him and bends, lifting the dress up from over her feet as her tongue glides over the appendage in her mouth. His eyes do not know where to look as she begins to reveal the ivory skin of her lofty legs. She is mesmerizing. Hypnotizing. He wants her. Needs to claim her. Her hand stops moving just below the spot where her legs meet. Caroline’s lips glisten from the moisture she has worked up on her finger. "Take your pants off," she orders.

 

"I don't like games" he growls.

"I don't like to repeat myself." She taps her perfectly manicured toes on the cold shiny surface of the floor. The hand that was playing with her mouth is now placed firmly on her extended hip. When he slides the material past his hips he watches as a triumphant smirk makes its way to her lavish lips. He is equal parts annoyed and gratified with her reaction.

 

"Your turn" he tells her. She simply shrugs and drops the skirt of her dress so it once again dangles above her ankles. He huffs, and that satisfied look on her face only grows. Her right hand comes up and slips under the material of her left shoulder before letting it slide down her arm. Then the left crosses over to caress the skin on the right side and she removes the bit of cloth from there as well. The Queen's eyes never look away, not even when she drops her arms down to her sides and lets the dress slip away to the floor; a pool of red forming at her feet.

 

They are both completely naked now and he leers at her, unwilling to wait any longer. Unable to, now that he sees Caroline in all her splendid glory. The only items left adorning her body are a few gold rings. The Queen saunters up to him. He moves to fondle her breasts but finds himself pushed back on to the bed.

 

"Good things come to those who wait." She tells him in a low voice before crawling on top of him. Her lips blaze a trail along his upper body until she reaches his mouth. Her breath is warm and the feel of her luscious lips is intoxicating.

 

He flips their positions instantly, feeling the need to be in control. His thin lips tug at hers a moment longer before traveling downwards. He nips, sucks and licks at her breasts as though he is a man dying of thirst; a wanderer in the desert who has imagined a mirage of his utmost desires. 

 

Her hips buck violently upwards under his ministrations. His length brushes against her warm, wet slit. She thrusts again and he stops unable to contain his groan. The Queen's lust seems to rival his own. He sits up to grab his cock and run it along her folds before finding their positions reversed once more. She smiles down at him triumphantly as he looks up at her with indignation. It no longer seems to matter when she lowers herself down, taking him in, and clenches tight.

 

He throbs against her walls as she simply holds him inside of her. The Queen seems to delight in the sexual desire she provokes in him. Enjoys the power she has over him. He needs her to move so he bucks her upwards and is more than satisfied with the moan of surprise she gives afterwards. He grips her sides firmly and moves her up and down his colossal shaft. She does not seem distressed by the size of his penis which is impressive given how secure he feels inside her. The Queen emits soft and beautiful sounds of pleasure, while he grunts determined to bring her over the edge first. His fingers dig in to her skin; punishing her for thinking she could control him.

Her eyes, that were closed moments ago in euphoria, flash open as if able to read his thoughts. She licks her lips that curve into a fiendish smile. Her hands reach out and grasp his tenderly, entwining their fingers together. She pulls them off her flesh and pins them down, up above his head. Her perfect tits land in his face. The darkened nipples sweeping over his cheeks. He means to collect one in his mouth until she grinds down hard on him and swivels her hips. He gasps in exultation as his mind numbs to everything that isn't directly connected to his cock.

 

She rides him like a zealot in pursuit of sexual release. Her fingers sear into his skin like a brand. While her confidence is certainly part of her allure, he has always had a need to be in control. When he tries to switch their position again, he fails to do so. He suddenly feels weak. Caroline’s mouth hovers over his and something cold settles in his chest.

 

His hands move lazily to her hips. He needs her to slow down but it is not what he wants. He feels the pressure build and knows he is moments away from exploding. The thought of his seed buried deep inside of her is nearly all consuming except he senses something ominous about to take place. He fights it for as long as he can but she is relentless in the pursuit of bringing him to orgasm. He has no other option but to give in.

 

Her pace starts to slow and he feels lighter somehow. The Queen seems invigorated. His vision blurs and he can not discern if its from sexual gratification or something else. It’s as though his energy is seeping in to her as she continues to ride him.

 

What he does not realize is, his physical appearance is changing. The short, dark hair he had moments ago transforms into light, messy curls. Dark mischievous eyes melt into pools of grey. Decadent red lips bloom instead of the previous thin and pink set she felt when he kissed her. "Mmm...tastes like magic" she tells him in what seems to be a state of rapture. The blonde beauty is still riding him gently, one hand coming up to stroke his face. A dull ache follows the pattern of her hand. "Now," she begins saying as her nails leave red marks across his chest and down his abdomen "who are you really?"

 

A devious smile dances over Caroline’s lips as she removes her ringed fingers from his body. She takes the jewellery off and places it beside him on the bed. She closes her eyes and kneads her breasts. He is physically aroused but cognitively alarmed when he answers her question honestly.

 

"Niklaus Mikaelson." 

 

"THE HYBRID!" She gasps from surprise or pleasure, perhaps both, as Caroline spills on top of him. His eyes roll back as she continues milking him. Klaus would be convinced she was robbing him of his soul if he had one. When he gains some semblance of cognizance, The Queens eyes are alight with intrigue. "Your mother lay with a beast."

"My mother was RAPED" he rasps out in a mixture of anger and despair. Klaus watches as something akin to empathy flits across her flawless face. It is brief, but he sees it. She reaches down and grabs his face.

 

"We all come from somewhere. Where we end up is all that matters." Her hands cradle him lovingly for just a moment before she pulls them away and his head falls back against the bed. Any pretence of understanding has vanished, and she is once again a force to be reckoned with. "Now tell me what your purpose is here, so I can decide what to do with you." The last part comes out threatening, but she rises up and releases him from between her thighs. Caroline slides her self down his body until blue eyes look up at him from between his legs. Her tongue snakes out to lick his shaft. His member jumps at the sensation.

 

"What did you do?" He grits, angry at her for bewitching him. Angry at himself for letting her. Angry that he is hardly angry at all with her hands stroking him back to full attention.

 

"What's more important," she questions lazily, stopping to lick his already moist tip "what I've done, or what I am about to do?" She places his cock against her bottom lip and caresses it.

 

"You've DRUGGED me." He states begrudgingly.

 

"It's a potion, in the ring I scratched you with, to make you tell the truth."

 

"No. It's something else. I feel..." and he does not want to say it but he seems unable to conceal anything from her at this point "weak."

 

"Ah." She says, relenting just a little bit, stroking him gently. "That would be me. Dangers of sleeping with a Succubus I'm afraid."

 

"A Succubus..." the words come out part accusatory part amazed. She cups his balls and then gives them a rough tug.

 

"I like games Niklaus, but only when I'm making the rules."

 

"I'm not the only one who has been less than forthcoming" his hips give an involuntary thrust forward under her busy fingers "your Majesty."

 

"My game, my rules" she says before taking him deep in her throat. Caroline spits him out just as quickly, "now answer my question."

 

"I've come to kill your husband."

She stops everything and watches him with inquisitive eyes before throwing her head back and laughing. The sound is infuriating to him and yet he can not help but find this, along with everything else about her, beautiful. Her face is barely visible with her large breasts getting in the way. "Then you have already failed" she tells him before returning to her previous position. Caroline giggles as she takes him again in her mouth. His body is tense. Klaus does not know how to perceive The Queen's reaction to his confession. He does not get the opportunity to ponder it either as she swirls her tongue and sucks in her cheeks. She was stirring desires inside The Hybrid that Klaus never knew existed until now. His wolf was raging against his submission to her but the man relished in it. The sensual Succubus was consuming him both figuratively and literally. He felt the pull once again but could not bring himself to make her stop. He feels his tip hit the back of her throat and she sucks on his dick like her life is dependent on it. She swallows every last drop he provides and the sound Caroline makes implies she is enjoying doing so.

 

When it seems The Queen is satiated for the time being she looks at him with interest. Caroline runs her long fingers across his chest, where the cuts she made have already healed. "You are still awake." She murmurs "how...unexpected."

 

"Impressed, are you, sweetheart?" The Queen seems uncertain for the first time since he entered her chambers. Klaus takes the opportunity to discreetly nab her discarded ring. "I'm good for another round, if you like." He sits up and grabs her ass cheek and gives it a tight squeeze before swinging his other arm around to poke her with the ring.She cries out in response and with all the energy he can muster he pins her beneath him and dangles the jewellery in front of her face. "Now it's MY turn to ask the questions." Her eyes narrow and Klaus can almost feel the heat behind her glare. His hold on her remains steadfast and he refuses to relent. As if recognizing this, Caroline shimmies her body to get more comfortable and licks her lips.

 

"What are you waiting for then?" Her tone is dark, yet playful.

 

"There is something I want to do first." He reaches his large hand down between their bodies and gropes her sex fervently. Klaus pushes his palm down applying pressure directly on to the bundle of nerves there. Caroline bites down on her lip so hard that the skin breaks and blood trickles out. He sees this and it only spurs him on more, calling to the beast inside of him. With his left hand he exposes her pink flesh and with the right he forcefully inserts two fingers. The Queen cries out in pleasure as his thumbs brush over her clit. He hooks one finger inside of her and wiggles the other. Klaus is jubilant in the reaction he receives from the Goddess beneath him.

 

"I will KILL Silas and then you will be MINE." He tells her. She laughs, that beautiful and haunting sound that seems to be mocking him once again. Klaus shoves a third finger in and she gasps.

 

"I belong," the intensity of his attentions cause her to momentarily lose focus but she makes certain to state her next words clearly and with authority, "to no one."

 

"He is your king." Klaus hisses bringing his right leg in, freeing her left leg so that he can spread her further apart and delve deeper inside her with his fingers. 

 

"Silas is dead." His hands still. Caroline’s face is a cool mask of indifference.

 

"No," he retracts his hand, "I saw him, just now, in the hallway."

 

"That was not Silas." The Queen rolls her eyes as though having to explain something to an imbecile. She leans forward and grabs his hand, placing it back in between her legs. "That was his brother, Stefan."

 

"A brother?" He begins stroking her again.

 

"His identical twin," she sighs, "although they preferred to use the term 'shadow selves'." She adds the last part distractedly as if lost in a memory. "The only thing they ever really had in common was their appearance.” 

 

"So you had one kill the other out of jealousy?" Klaus should be happy to learn of his enemy's demise, instead he feels anger and frustration. He was the one who was supposed to kill Silas, to extract his vengeance. More than that, he did not like the affection Caroline spoke about the other brother with.

 

"Stefan never had anything to be jealous of; I only ever loved one of them." She states plainly and his eyes flash yellow. He thinks he will kill this false king just the same. "And I am the one who killed Silas” she sounds exasperated, “Stefan merely aided me in covering it up."

 

"Stefan is content to share you with other men?" He questions, running his fingers down her sides. Klaus watches her as he nips at her hip bone before venturing lower.

 

"Our relationship is intimate... not sexual." She responds, holding his gaze from between her legs. "Besides, he much prefers the company of men." She smirks down at him, knowing exactly how worked up he was getting believing she was in love with Stefan.

 

"You have no lover then." He states boastfully.

"Did you not notice all of the beautiful men in the room you were temporarily housed in?" She asks with a wry smile and he does not wish to comprehend her meaning. "They are ALL members of my harem."

 

"The other men I saw?!" He howls, recalling the twenty or more scantily clad men parading in the common area he was first taken to. Changing tactics quickly, he grabs hold of her hips and positions himself at her entrance.

 

"I've fucked them all." She says with a moan as he thrusts into her urgently. "Jealous?"

 

"I will ruin all other men for you," he thrusts again, hitting her in what he knows is a sensitive spot, "and I shall murder those who have dared to touch you before tonight!" He is pounding into her now, the sound of flesh hitting flesh the only noise to fill the room for a few glorious moments. Their releases happen simultaneously and he removes himself from her slick heat to smother the pale skin of her belly with his milky seed. She licks her lips and stares back at him. He means to mark her as his property. It is of a nature she can understand, but not consent to at the same time. Her fingers make their way past her lips and then travel down to trace patterns in the sticky fluid before bringing her fingers back up to her mouth.

 

"And what makes you think you'll be leaving this room?" She asks him, lapping at his cum as it drips down her fingers. "You came here under false pretences. Threatened to murder my men. AND attempted to have me divulge my most guarded secrets to you against my will. "

 

"I didn't attempt anything love, I rather say I succeeded in that department." He bites back.

 

"What, you think because you prodded me, with this?" She says grabbing hold of the ring and scraping it down her arm hard enough to draw blood. "I had to tell you anything?" She throws the object away and it skids across the floor. "My witch has protected me from all manners of things, most importantly things that are designed to be used as weapons against my enemies."

 

"You have a witch that can do that?" He asks, sounding more impressed than anything.

 

"I have THE witch that can do that."

 

"A Bennett?!" He says in near disbelief.

 

"Her name is Bonnie." 

He runs a hand through his hair in frustration. "Davina could never..." Klaus stutters and finds himself flat on his back with Caroline straddling him.

 

"You know the prophesied antiquary of ancestral magic!?" She asks him animatedly and he sees it now, clearer than before. Her thirst for power; it mirrors his own. If Klaus had not been considering it already this would be the moment that decided it for him; she would be his and they would rule both their respective lands and continue to conquer others. They would be unstoppable.

 

"I do" he smiles charmingly. She seems to be very pleased with his answer.

 

"I must meet her." Her excitement is infectious.

 

"Everything that I have will be at your disposal, once you are mine Caroline."

 

"You can give me nothing." She hisses, her joy instantly giving way to disapproval. "I will take everything!" He gnashes his teeth at her and pulls himself upwards with his knees bent. Klaus holds Caroline's body in place so that she is sitting in his lap, straddling his waist.

 

"But I have so very much to give, love." He speaks the words lustfully, powerfully, and he can see it having an effect on her.

 

"Prove it." He lifts her hips before sheathing her over his engorged cock. She slaps her thighs against his sides, clenching and unclenching him each time. He is supposed to be proving something to her but she likes to be in control and so she rocks back and forth with him trapped inside of her. He pushes his ass off the bed and she jumps in his lap, slamming back down against him. Klaus repeats this a few more times and they are both panting and moaning as the stirring of another monumental orgasm builds between them. Caroline’s back is bent and allows him to take control as he drives in to her pussy. The Succubus places her palms flat against the bed in order to hold herself up at the angle that allows them both the most gratification. "Give it to me." She urges him on and he quickens his pace. "Give it to me!!!" She screams and meets each thrust with reckless abandon. Caroline senses his release and allows his essence to wash over her. It wraps around her and heats her whole body. For the first time in a long time, she actually feels herself perspire. She opens her eyes and sees sweat glistening above The Hybrid's brow as well. She can tell he is succumbing to the supernatural effects of their fucking but knows he will not admit to it. 

 

"I desire to know more about you.” His breathing is heavy. “How did you come to marry a man you did not love?" He palms her breasts and The Queen admires his perseverance and stamina.

 

"My father fell in love with a God." She says, leaning down over top him. Her breasts are once again in front of his face.

"Which one?" He asks before taking her left nipple in his mouth. He flicks the dark bud with his tongue then blows on it, before biting her gently there.

 

"Markos." She says the name with a gasp. Klaus stops what he is doing to try and look up at her face, the answer surprising him. "DO.NOT.STOP." She commands, and he obliges her. His teeth seek out her other nipple.

 

"To try and gain his affection, he offered me as homage. But Markos had no interest in either one of us. So, he ripped the heart out of my father's chest and left me alone to die in the woods." He circles his thumbs around her areolas in what could be considered a soothing gesture. His lips travel down her chest as he slides further down the bed. She moans and bows her spine. The Queen then continues her tale. "I spent three days stumbling around before spotting a village in the distance. I collapsed before I could reach it. I was hungry, dehydrated and cold." She relays the story to him with very little emotion and he finds himself even more in awe of her. The Hybrid continues to worship her body. "When I woke, I was in the home of a resident witch, Qetsiyah. She had found me and used magic to save me."

 

"Is that how you became...?" His breath hits her belly and ghosts over her heat. His arms encircle the insides of her thighs and his hands land on her plump bottom.

 

"A Succubus?" Caroline finishes for him then flips over, so he is in proper position to eat her out and for her to watch him do it. He nods and she looks almost shy. "No, that was later." She pushes his face in to her pussy and speaks no more on the matter. His tongue is wide and she whimpers at its exploration of her vagina. He licks her nether lips upwards until he reaches her clit, which he delicately prods at it with his tongue. Klaus gives it a little poke three times successively. He slips his left hand out from beneath her and rests it against her belly pushing the flesh just slightly beneath his fingers. His tongue pushes past her folds and he starts lapping at her vaginal walls. Her lower body jumps as he strokes a particular spot and while Klaus clamps down on the leg to his right he pushes down firmly on her belly, massaging it. Caroline is moaning and she can feel him smile against her. He latches on to them, and kisses them, while his tongue continues to swirl deep inside her. Her hands grab on to his shoulders and she digs her nails into the taut muscles there.

 

"You smell divine and you taste even better" he tells her before unleashing a lewd assault on her pussy. It sends all of her senses into overdrive. Her body thrashes wantonly against his mouth and he removes the hand from her belly to hold her legs down better.

 

"Yes. YES!" She yells. Caroline flicks her fingers against her clit and reaches her climax that much sooner. 

 

The Hybrid crawls up her body before falling to her side. Caroline turns to face him and Klaus pulls her tightly towards him. They scissor their legs together and his breath ghosts across her face. He kisses her sensually before entering her once more. Their bodies are impossibly close and his penis is buried deep inside her. They both moan at the sensation as they hold on to one another, creating a heavenly friction.

 

"I can't get enough of you." He blurts and tries pressing further in to her.

 

"I'm inclined to believe you.” She smiles. “No one has ever lasted this long before." 

 

"You still haven't told me how you met Silas." He brushes some loose tendrils of hair away from Caroline’s face and places it behind her ear.

 

"He sought out Qetsiyah for her abilities and counsel. She claimed it was love at first sight." Caroline says this as though from some place far away. He adjusts the angle he enters her from to drag her back in to the present with him. "When he kept coming back with gifts, we believed he felt the same way."

 

"It wasn't her he was interested in, was it?" He peppers kisses along her collarbone.

 

"No.” She agrees, sullen. “By the time we realized - it was already too late. Qetsiyah had pledged herself, and all in her possession, to him. It was then, when he made his true intentions known. Qetsiyah was overcome with grief and feelings of betrayal. Not just his, but what she perceived to be mine. As punishment, she placed a spell on me. If a man was to lay with me - I would slowly drain his energy. I could even kill him by doing so. Qetsiyah knew Silas would never allow himself to fall victim to my abilities - he valued power too much for that. She did, however, underestimate his desire to possess me. So, we were married. He had Qetsiyah entombed for all eternity for her treachery and I was provided with an endless supply of men from which to feast off of." She rocks into him and hates the pity she sees reflected in his eyes.

 

"They say you are part wolf." She says, running her fingers beneath his eyes shining like fireflies, her tongue runs over his lips and then over his elongated front canine. "So take me, like an animal would." She demands, voice husky. Caroline turns over on her hands and knees. Her delectable posterior pushed high up in the air. He salivates at the view of her and marks her right cheek with his teeth almost immediately. She cries out and it causes a stirring inside him like none he has felt before. He lines up behind her then glides in, spanking her ass so he can watch the blood rush up and turn it a dark shade of red. "Why is it you wanted to kill Silas so badly?" She asks, chancing a glance backwards.

 

"I sent two of my best men in to observe him.” He tells her, not penetrating too deeply just yet. Klaus decides to play with her a little first. “They never reported back. One of them was like a son to me.” He pulls out of her and the name slips off his tongue a sad whisper. “Marcellus."

"You mean, Marcel?"

 

"You knew him?" He grasps her shoulder and tries to see her face.

 

"He is here. Alive and well."

 

"How can that be?” He grasps her chin so she is looking at him. “It has been near a fortnight since he was meant to return!"

 

"Do not be angry with him. I have yet to have someone turn down my offer."

 

"Your..." and he releases her immediately "No." He gasps. "NO! I never saw him!"

 

"My favourites get their own personal quarters." He rages and hollers in indignation. He claws down her back and grips her hips so tight there are sure to be bruises.

 

"YES.” She moans and he plunges back into her. “YES!” She cries as he works them both into a frenzy. “Give me all your rage and lust Niklaus Mikaelson!!” Her back is arched and her hands are clutching tightly at the bed. “I will take it ALL." He feels the pull again and collapses on her back. Klaus spills down the inside of her thighs and against her backside as he pulls out of her. 

 

"I will kill him." He growls from deep in his chest but the words come out hollow as she continues feasting off his energy.

 

"No. You won't." She responds gleefully. "I enjoy him too much. Him... Alaric, Matt, Tyler."

 

"Lockwood!?" He seethes and tries to sit up but does not have the energy to do so.

 

"Ah," she smiles at him, lazily running a finger down his smooth chest, "it seems I have you to thank for sending me such FINE specimens."

 

"Dead. All dead." He groans. She peppers kisses across his chest and giggles.

 

"You're in no position to make such threats." Caroline chides and she feels him trying to grab hold of her.

 

"My lady, that was no threat" his eyes bore into hers "that was a promise." She hums and simply humours him. "Say that you will be My Queen." He says pulling lazily at her hair and kissing the side of her neck.

 

"I am your Queen."

 

"Say you will be mine." His lips move sleepily across her jaw line.

 

"You ARE mine."

 

"Say you will rule by my side." He murmurs against her lips exhausted.

 

"I will rule and you will remain by MY side." She smiles and descends her lips upon his. The kiss is over soon enough as he falls into a deep slumber. "Yes, I think you will do quite nicely." The Queen purrs, stroking her new pet.

 

….


End file.
